Light Up The Darkness
by Rez7
Summary: AU: The rebounded Killing Curse transferred not only some of Voldemort's powers to Harry, but the Dark Lord's memories as well. Slytherin!Harry, Eventual HP/DG. Rating May Change.
1. Book I: Ch1: Memories Unlocked

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does._

**Light Up The Darkness I: The Philosopher's Stone**

_Summary__: AU. The Killing Curse didn't transfer just some of Voldemort's powers to Harry that night, but his memories as well. After apparating onto the school roof Harry unlocks them. Learning from Voldemort's knowledge, Harry attends his First Year knowing a lot more than he should. SlytherinHarry, eventual HP/DG._

_**Chapter 1: Memories Unlocked**_

"_ANYMORE OF YOUR FREAKISHNESS AND YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"_

_'Great,' _thought 7 year old Harry Potter _'more time in the bloody cupboard for my 'Freakishness''_. Harry was still unsure of what had actually happened. It was the last day of term at school before the summer holidays began and not much had occurred. Which was strange for Harry since Dudley and his gang seemed to think that a day not spent tormenting and beating up Harry was a day wasted.

So when Harry heard someone yell "there's the freak, get him!" he was already running across the playground and jumping over the fence towards the school. But then his path to the doors was blocked by Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend.

"We've got you now _Potty._" Piers had sneered, his ratty face lighting up with excitement.

Panicking, Harry was forced to change directions and head towards the school kitchens at the back of the school in hopes of hiding there. But just as he went to jump over some bins to hide behind, a strange compressing sensation enveloped him and Harry found himself on the school roof.

Harry's hiding place worked, but Uncle Vernon wasn't very pleased after receiving a call from the Headmistress informing him that his nephew had been found climbing school buildings. When Harry claimed he didn't know how he'd gotten on the roof and had just been trying to hide from Dudley, Uncle Vernon only seemed to get even angrier.

Harry had always been very clever for his age, he'd picked up reading very quickly and school wasn't difficult at all, the answers seemed to pop into his head as though he already knew what they were learning. This seemed to particularly annoy the Dursley's when Harry returned home with the top marks in class, meanwhile their 'Precious Diddikins' still had difficulty spelling his own name. Harry had of course been punished and from then on needed to hide his intelligence by only achieving average marks, so as not to make Dudley look bad.

The Dursleys had always neglected Harry, and were quick to blame him for everything. Harry's upbringing meant he quickly learnt to be independent. His punishments normally involved long and tedious chores or extended periods in the cupboard. Although the Dursleys treated him badly they never hit Harry, except for Dudley of course.

But Harry still couldn't figure out how he'd ended up on the roof, it seemed as though unexplainable things occurred around Harry regularly. Just last year Aunt Petunia had had enough of his 'awful hair' and proceeded to cut it so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to cover that hideous scar'. Harry spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day. The next day however, he got up to find his hair back to how it was before Aunt Petunia had sheared it all off. He was ignored when trying to explain that he didn't know how it had grown back over night and was forced to spend a week in the cupboard.

Another time, his teacher's wig had turned blue in front of the whole class, when Dudley informed his parents they blamed Harry for it.

Whenever these strange things happened the Dursleys blamed Harry and his 'freakishness'. But what was Harry's 'Freakishness'? Was it strange powers that could transport him onto the school roof or change an object's colour… almost like_ magic?_

As Harry thought the word he recalled a flash of green light, high cold laughter and a burning pain on his forehead, his scar gave a sharp throb of pain and then Harry slumped into unconsciousness...

_**Memories started to flash before Harry's eyes, but they weren't Harry's memories, they belonged to a boy named Tom, who lived in an orphanage. Tom had strange powers just like him and could talk to snakes, but Tom seemed to use them to bully the other children at the orphanage.**_

_**A man named Albus Dumbledore came to the orphanage and told Tom he was wizard,**_ 'is that what I am?'_**, **__**and offered him a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry to learn magic.**_

_**Tom arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin house, Tom was extremely gifted at magic, Tom realised he was the Heir of Slytherin and began looking for the legendary Chamber of Secrets.**_

_**Tom didn't have any friends, he didn't need or want them, but his housemates began to fear him and would do what he told them to do, Tom enjoyed the power.**_

_**In his Fifth year, Tom found the chamber and used the Basilisk inside to attack mudbloods. The school was prepared to close after a mudblood was killed, but Tom didn't want to return to the orphanage, so he was forced to cease the attacks and framed the oaf Hagrid for the crime, Tom even received an award for it.**_

_**Dumbledore had become suspicious of Tom, but attacking children was no longer his goal, he had new plans. Tom wanted power and began searching for ways to achieve immortality. After discovering his Father was alive and nothing more than a 'filthy muggle', Tom changed his name to Lord Voldemort and discovered Horcruxes, the darkest of magics.**_

_**Tom murdered his Father and Grandparents and then framed his Uncle Morfin Gaunt for their murders. Tom used his Father's death to create his first Horcrux, a diary. Tom planned to turn the ring stolen from his uncle into a Horcrux, but first he had to confirm it was possible, after all 7 was the most powerfully magical number.**_

_**The memories continued and Harry learned of the rest of Tom's life, Tom charming the Grey Lady to reveal to him the location of Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, Tom working at Borgin and Burkes, murdering Hepzibah Smith and stealing Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket.**_

_**Tom then began to travel, first to Albania to collect Ravenclaw's Diadem and then the rest of the world to learn as much magic as possible.**_

_**Tom's experiments had changed him and when he returned to Hogwarts to hide the Diadem and request the DADA job from Dumbledore, he was unrecognisable to Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had heard of Tom's new name and his followers, the Death Eaters.**_

_**As the memories continued they became more sickening to Harry, he learned of the war and Dumbledore's resistance group the Order of the Phoenix, and saw first-hand all the pain and suffering Voldemort had caused. And then Harry received his first glimpse of his parents as they fought and escaped Voldemort.**_

_**Voldemort received disturbing information from a Death Eater named Snape, a prophecy had been made predicting the Dark Lord's downfall. He hadn't heard all of it, but Tom was worried and became obsessed with finding and eliminating the threat. After discovering only two possible candidates, Tom decided the Potter child was the one referred to in the Prophecy as he was a Half-blood like Tom and his spy Pettigrew spoke of the child having already displayed great magical talent and at an extremely young age.**_

_**When he began searching for the Potters, his informant Snape made an unusual request of Tom to spare the mudblood Mother, which he grudgingly agreed to.**_

_**The next few memories enraged Harry, as the spy Pettigrew, who was his Father's friend, betrayed the Potters after being entrusted with the secret of their location. Tom found it amusing that they had been foolish enough to trust the 'rat', as Peter had explained all about **_**The Marauders**_** after Tom took an interest in the Potters.**_

_**And then Harry was forced to watch the memory of his parents' murders, his Father killed while unarmed as his Mother attempted to escape with him. But she was trapped and her barricading of the door was useless against Lord Voldemort, Tom had thought with faint amusement. Lily was offered the chance to live, but still refused to move, so Tom killed her. After stepping over the mudblood's corpse ,Tom pointed his wand into the face of his supposed vanquisher, he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger.**_

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

_**And then he broke, and he felt himself being torn from his body.**_

This was the end of the memories it seemed. Harry wondered whether he was sane, it all seemed so impossible. But it would explain all the strange things that happened around him. His scar must have been the result of the killing curse which seemed to have rebounded and Harry had always had dreams of a flash of green light and high cold laughter, and if the Dursleys knew of magic it explained their contempt for him as they hated anything they thought unnatural and always became angry when strange thing happened around Harry, accidental magic as he had discovered.

But how had he ended up with Tom's memories?

There was a whole magical world hidden away from the 'muggles' and he belonged to it, thought Harry with excitement. It seemed that Harry had survived the unblockable killing curse and the curse had hit Tom instead. But Tom would return eventually thanks to his Horcruxes and Harry wouldn't be safe from him. Harry assumed that Voldemort's defeat by a baby must have been big news in the Wizarding World, so he was probably well-known. Now that Harry thought about it, he did recall a few times when out with his Aunt when people wearing strange clothes, robes Harry now realised, had shaken his hand and thanked him for no apparent reason.

Because of the prophecy, Dumbledore would most probably have taken charge of Harry's protection after his parents died. The Headmaster would have understood the danger posed to Harry from any remaining Death Eaters or Voldemort if he were to return before Harry could defend himself. This explained why Harry was living in the muggle world, where it would be difficult to find him. Dumbledore would likely have assigned someone to watch over Harry, so he would need to be discreet about his new-found knowledge to prevent this possible sentinel from learning he had any knowledge of the Wizarding World.

But Harry would need to make sure that anyone he didn't trust was unable to discover that Voldemort had unintentionally transferred his memories to Harry that night. From Tom's memories Harry knew it was possible to extract information from a person's mind using Legilimency; so he would need to build Occlumency shields to protect his mind. Voldemort was still out there somewhere, searching for a way to resurrect himself. And when he did, Voldemort would hunt Harry down because of the prophecy. Harry would need to learn all he could from Tom's memories before Voldemort managed to return.

* * *

During the next five days of his time in the cupboard as punishment, after coming to terms with what he had discovered, Harry began building Occlumency shields around his mind. This involved constructing walls from useless or even false memories to protect the more valuable and important memories. The walls consisting of so many memories would slow down the Legilimens and hide important memories, giving the occlumens time to force the intruder from their mind. Harry used three layers of walls, with Tom's memories and knowledge in the inner most core and the progressively less important memories from his own life in the other two outer cores, each protected by a layer of false or useless memories.

Harry also began to work out a plan; he wasn't going to allow himself to be treated so disgustingly by the Dursleys anymore, to do this he'd need to give them a demonstration of his new found talents.

After completing his time of punishment in the cupboard Harry continued building Occlumency shields and began practicing wandless magic in a discreet area of the park, shielded by trees. Only the most powerful wizards were capable of wandless magic, Voldemort and Dumbledore being perhaps the only wizards capable of it in Britain, other than Harry. Wandless magic was extremely limited and users could only really accomplish feats such as summoning, banishing, levitation, and a few other simple spells. But it would be extremely useful being able to summon your wand back if you were to lose it in a duel. It would also be extremely beneficial to Harry as the ministry were unable to detect it through the trace placed on magical children. Once Harry managed to obtain a wand and brewed the same potion that he knew Tom himself had used to break the trace, he could begin using Tom's memories to learn magic and how to defend himself. Tom's memories hadn't made him capable of performing the spells within Tom's knowledge instantly. It would take a while to go through all that Tom had learnt both at Hogwarts and during his travels, but Harry still had several years until attending Hogwarts as he would only be eight years old at the end of July.

Harry also needed to find out what had been happening in the Wizarding world since the defeat of Voldemort, to do this he would need to visit Diagon Alley, so he would have to persuade his Uncle to take him to London.

Harry decided Dumbledore must surely have someone monitoring Privet Drive, Harry would need to be careful about his use of magic if he were to break the trace and get a wand, as he didn't want it known that he had already begun to practice magic.

By the end of the week Harry was ready to confront the Dursleys, and decided to do so after dinner. Dudley had just finished his fourth serving, when Harry decided to begin the conversation by getting straight to the point.

"I know I'm a Wizard."

The result was instantaneous, Dudley looked confused, an expression he wore regularly in class. Petunia let out a shrill screech and Vernon, his face constantly turning a darker shade of puce, gripped his glass so tight it cracked and broke.

"I will not have you speaking of such unnaturalness in my house boy!" Vernon growled out through clenched teeth, his rage at the mention of anything related to the 'M – word' causing him not to question how Harry had found out.

"And if I do?" asked Harry casually.

"THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A THRASHING SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STEP OUT OF THAT CUPBOARD FOR WEEKS!" Exploded Uncle Vernon, the vein on his temple standing out.

"What if I decide to use my _talent _against you?" smirked Harry while also levitating the kitchen knives from the worktop and directing them towards the Dursleys with his palm outstretched. The Dursleys all shrank back in fear and Dudley let out a pig-like squeal as he realised his cousin wasn't joking. "From now on you're to at least treat me civilly and you can no longer refer to me as boy, my name is Harry and I expect you to use it. Also I want clothes that actually fit me and a reasonable portion of food. I'll also be moving into Dudley's second bedroom…"

"But that's Dudley's room!" interrupted Uncle Vernon.

"Dudley _second_ bedroom" continued Harry. "He can still use it to store his broken toys in, but I won't be sleeping in that tiny cupboard any longer. What would the neighbours think if they knew that was my room?" said Harry while turning to see Petunia's horrified expression. "Also, I need you to give me a lift into London on your way to work tomorrow Uncle Vernon. If you agree to this I won't use my _freakishness_ on you, are we agreed?" asked Harry.

They all nodded, still looking terrified that Harry would change his mind and butcher them with the levitated knives. Harry left the kitchen after putting the knives away. Harry was particularly surprised that Dudley hadn't made any protests about Harry taking his second bedroom.

_'That went well'_ thought Harry as he climbed the stairs to his new bedroom.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This is my first fic, so feel free to point out any mistakes etc. I've been reading fanfiction for a while and its helped give me some ideas for what I want to include in this story. I haven't found myself satisfied with how magic and spells are portrayed in canon and how tough things like duelling a Death Eater would be, this is mostly inspired by the Grey Maiden series. I hope not to make Harry seem too advanced at magic too soon, but I feel that having Tom's memories would make learning spells a lot easier, I hope not to give the impression that he learnt everything overnight._

_The next few chapters are already written but some changes still need to be made, I'll try to update regularly, please read and review._


	2. Book I: Ch2: Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does._

_**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**_

Harry was up early the next morning, ready to go to London with Uncle Vernon on his way to work. He'd been about to leave his new room when he noticed a small box on the end of his bed. There was a note on top, written in what Harry recognised as Aunt Petunia's neat handwriting:

_This was left with you the night you were brought here; I thought you should have it now that you know._

_'Strange,'_ thought Harry, Aunt Petunia had never done anything to suggest she cared about him. Harry hesitantly lifted the lid off the box, excited yet nervous about what it might contain. A letter lay on top, and as Harry removed and read through it he found it was addressed to his Aunt Petunia, from Albus Dumbledore and that it explained his Parents' deaths and the reason he was left with his relatives. Harry discovered that his Mother's sacrifice of her life, for his survival, had given him a protection causing the Killing Curse to rebound. But if it were to be sustained he would need to live with a blood relative of Lily's, which meant Aunt Petunia. This protection had also allowed Dumbledore to construct very powerful Blood Wards, which could only work if Harry called the place that his mother's blood resided, home. Apparently, Petunia was also supposed to tell Harry he was a wizard, _'well, at least I won't have to pretend that I'm completely clueless about the Wizarding world'_ thought Harry.

Harry then laid out the rest of the contents of the box on his bed. It contained his Parents' Wedding rings and his Mother's engagement ring, as well as what must have been his Father's glasses. But best of all, were the two wands belonging to Lily and James, _'That's one problem solved,'_ thought Harry, it would certainly be difficult to purchase a wand before he turned 11 without it being noticed. Once Harry removed the Trace, he could find out if either of the wands would work well enough to use until he could purchase his own.

After putting the items back in the box and hiding it under a loose floorboard he'd discovered, Harry went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast, now of a reasonable size, so he could go with Uncle Vernon to London.

* * *

Vernon gave Harry fearful glances repeatedly during the journey into London, Harry got out at Charring Cross Road, outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'll make my own way home when I'm done." As soon as Harry finished, Vernon was speeding away down the road.

Harry was forced to hang around outside the pub to wait for a family he could go in with, entering alone would likely draw attention and could result in him being recognised. So Harry snuck into the pub with a family of four who didn't notice as he followed them through the pub and to the entrance to Diagon Alley. The Father of the family tapped the wall three times and a small hole appeared, growing wider and wider, allowing the family to step through an archway and onto the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley.

_'Wow',_ thought Harry as he glanced around at all the strange items in shop windows, even Tom's memories hadn't prepared Harry for the wonder he felt at the sight of Diagon Alley. Families of Wizards and Witches were bustling about, even more so now that it was the summer holidays. Harry would first need to visit Gringotts to inquire about his inheritance from his Parents, as he knew the Potters had been a very old wealthy family from Tom's memories.

Harry made his way through the Alley towards the snowy-white building he knew to be Gringotts. As he approached the burnish bronzed doors Harry noticed the Goblin guard wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, _'a bit Gryffindorish'_ thought Harry. The Goblin had swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. Harry carried on, until he came upon a second set of doors, silver this time with words engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry gulped as he finished reading the inscription, from Tom's memories he knew that one of Tom's Horcruxes had been hidden within Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. If he planned on destroying it he'd most likely have to steal it. But he needn't worry about that now as he didn't plan on retrieving the Horcruxes until he aquired the resources and skill needed to destory them.

Harry made his way through the vast marble hall towards one of the hundred Goblins sitting on high stools behind a counter. "Excuse me sir," started Harry deciding it would be best to be polite, the Goblin looked at him, "Could you tell me where I need to go to find out about my inheritance?"

"Yes, and what is your name?" asked the Goblin.

"Harry Potter sir, but can you keep it quite, I don't want anyone to know" Harry replied quietly so that only the Goblin could hear.

"Of course sir," answered the Goblin after his eyes had flicked discreetly to Harry's forehead "follow me please," continued the Goblin as he climbed off his stool and led Harry through some nearby doors and down several corridors. The Goblin stopped at a set of ornate doors and knocked, "Gnarlfang sir, Harry Potter is here to see you about his inheritance."

"Send him in." responded the Goblin named Gnarlfang. Harry entered the large office. "Mr. Potter," Gnarlfang said as he bowed his head slightly in customary greeting. He motioned for Harry to take a seat. "So you would like to know about your inheritance?"

"That's correct, sir." replied Harry, as the Goblin that had shown Harry in returned to place some files on Gnarlfang's desk.

"Well I can tell you that your Parents left their entire estate to you, however you wont be able to access it until you become legally of age at 17. Until then a Trust fund has been set up for your use with the sum of 1,000 Galleons, to be replenished to that amount annually. Our records state that your vault key is currently in the possession of Albus Dumbledore."

"Would it be possible to have a new one made and not make Dumbledore aware of it?" Harry asked the Goblin.

"If that is what you wish, client confidentiality is very important to Gringotts," Gnarlfang then retrieved a document from a draw in his desk and placed it in front of Harry, "if you'll sign this form we can get you your new vault key." Harry scanned through the document quickly so that he knew what he was signing; satisfied with the document Harry picked up the quill to sign and realised it wasn't an ordinary quill. "That is a Blood Quill, it is necessary I'm afraid" Gnarlfang told Harry, although he didn't look very sympathetic to Harry, "we couldn't give you a vault key with out being certain you are who you say you are after all," continued Gnarlfang with a rather nasty grin.

Harry signed the document and only suffered a small amount of stinging from the words cut into his hand by the Quill. After he finished signing his full name there was flash of white light, confirming his identity Harry assumed. Gnarlfang then tapped the document with the tip of his long finger and whispered something in Gobbledegook. Afterwards the form began to fold in on itself and then seemed to melt into an indiscernible shape, there was a flash of light and a tiny golden key lay where the form had previously rested.

"Here you are Mr. Potter," said Gnarlfang as he handed Harry his new vault key, "if that will be all then I'll send for a Goblin to take you down to your vault."

"Thank you for your time sir, you've been very helpful," said Harry as he left Gnarlfang's office with a Goblin called Griphook. After a thrilling ride in the cart through a twisting maze of passages, they arrived at Harry's vault. Since he wasn't certain when he would visit his vault again, Harry placed around 300 Galleons inside the money bag the Goblins had provided him with, and then returned to the cart for the wild cart-ride back. Before leaving the bank, Harry also exchanged half the Galleons for pounds so that he could use them in the Muggle world.

Harry visited the Apothecary in Diagon Alley first, and bought a cauldron, Potions equipment as well as a large amount of ingredients including some rarer samples, these would be required for some of the potions Harry planned on brewing. After leaving the Apothecary Harry entered Flourish and Blotts Bookstore to purchase some books on recent history in the Wizarding World that he needed to catch up on, as well as a few Potions textbooks so that he could make certain Tom's memories on subject were entirely correct.

Since there wasn't much else he needed to buy until he started Hogwarts, Harry decided to treat himself to an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. After paying for his ice cream and sneaking back into the Leaky Cauldron with a family as they left, Harry caught a bus back to Little Whinging.

* * *

Shortly after arriving home, Harry decided to start brewing the potion to break the magical trace place on him, the concoction would take a week to brew. Afterwards, he would be able to begin using magic undetected. Until then Harry spent his time going through Tom's memories to fully learn the knowledge they contained, for now he only studied the non-wand subjects such as Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He also focused on Potions, Harry found Potion-making came more naturally to him than it had to Riddle. Harry also continued to improve and strengthen his Occlumency shields.

Harry had begun reading the books on recent History that he had purchased. He discovered that he was famous, as he had assumed, and frequently referred to as the Boy-Who-Lived. The Wizarding World also seemed to think he was a hero, something Harry disagreed with since he hadn't really done anything, afterall, his Mother's sacrifice was the cause of the Killing Curse rebounding. Harry also discovered that a friend of his parents, named Sirius Black had been framed for their betrayal by the real culprit Peter Pettigrew, who'd been named a hero after his death, which made Harry even more outraged. It seemed that Sirius, one of the few to know Peter was the Secret Keeper, must have tracked Peter down after realising that the rat had betrayed Lily and James. Harry may have had a chance of freeing Sirius had he not blown up the street, killing Peter as well as 12 nearby Muggles. _'At least Peter got what he deserved'_ thought Harry.

After reading about the trials of captured Death Eaters; Harry found that some of the more notorious ones such as the Lestranges and Antonin Dolohov had all been imprisoned in Azkaban while several had managed to convince the Wizengamot that they had been under the Imperius Curse. Coincidently these wizards were from the wealthier families, so Harry assumed that their freedom was a result of bribery.

One Death Eater in particular interested Harry, Severus Snape, the man who had given Voldemort the information that caused him to target Harry's family, had been pardoned after Dumbledore testified that Snape had been spying for him. Initally, Harry had been angered by this, but upon further consideration conceded that it was possible, Snape had made the peculiar request of Voldemort sparing Lily Potter. Harry would need to find out more before he could be sure of where Snape's allegiances were.

Harry had also discovered that Neville Longbottom, the other possible child from the prophecy, had also lost his parents. Although, in a different way to Harry; Frank and Alice Longbottom had been driven insane from the Cruciatus curse, after the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. attacked their home shortly after Voldemorts defeat. The Longbottoms now resided in St. Mungo's Permanent Spell Damage Ward. Harry decided that when he got to Hogwarts he would try to get to know Neville.

After a week of brewing, Harry had finished the potion to break his magical trace. Once he'd taken the potion Harry tested out each of his parents' wands, and found that the longer one worked surprisingly well for him, although, he was unsure which of his parents it belonged to. Afterwards, Harry began to also learn from Tom's memories on Charms, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts. Harry planned on going through the knowledge chronologically and would begin learning the knowledge from Tom's Hogwarts years, and then move onto the knowledge Tom gained from his travels. After beginning this Harry found that he seemed to have a natural talent for both DADA and Transfiguration, which based on what Peter had told Voldemort, he must have inherited from his father.

As well as continuing to improve his Occlumency shields, Harry had also begun learning Legilimency. With only small amounts of guilt Harry had decided to test his Legilimency skills on the Dursleys, whose non-magical minds were less resistant to Legilimency. This led to Harry making an interesting discovery while using Legilimency on Aunt Petunia. He'd discovered that Snape had actually known his mother before Hogwarts since he had lived nearby, Snape had even told Lily she was a witch. After Lily received her letter to Hogwarts, Petunia had felt left out and even sent a letter to Dumbledore. But she was unable to go since she wasn't magical and subsequently became jealous of Lily; this jealousy seemed to have grown into hatred over the years. Harry found himself unable to discover anymore memories containing Snape past his mothers Fifth Year, he'd attempt to discover what had happened if an opportunity arose.

So far, this summer had been the best in Harry's life, learning from Tom's magical knowledge was keeping him busy and the Dursleys were too afraid to provoke him. But Harry still hoped the next few years would pass quickly, as he was eager to start Hogwarts.

* * *

__**A/N: **_Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter, or if you have any questions._

_I'll try and post the next chapter soon,_


	3. Book I: Ch3: The Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Contains excerpts from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.  
_

_**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**_

Harry was excited, it was approaching his eleventh birthday and that meant his Hogwarts letter would arrive soon. He was currently on the swings at the park; Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Of course, this had been ordinary in the last few years. Dudley and his gang had learnt not to provoke Harry rather quickly after Harry learnt how to deal with them. Tom's memories were very helpful with this - Tom had experience with bullies from his time at the Orphanage. Harry now had a more average build for his age due to regular meals of the amount required for a boy his age. He had also joined the local Football team to get some additional exercise. Petunia had subsequently convinced Dudley to join the team as well, Dudley's immense width made him well suited for the position of Goalkeeper.

Harry's magical skill was already significantly advanced, and he had now become proficient in Occlumency. His Legilimency skills were still developing, the art was much more difficult and subtle. He also hadn't had the opportunity to test himself against the mind of a wizard. Harry had found himself to be particularly gifted at Duelling and Transfiguration and had begun learning 5th year material in these subjects. He had also reached 5th year material in Potions, which he was quite skilled at. He had also started to read some recently acquired Transfiguration guides on the use of Transfiguration in Duels; Tom hadn't delved into this aspect of the subject much. Along with advancing his Transfiguration skill, Harry had accomplished his first full Animagus transformation two days ago. His form was that of a Black Peregrine Falcon and had taken Harry a year and a half to learn. Tom had never attempted to become an Animagus; and so there were no memories to help Harry accomplish the transformation faster. In the other subjects that Harry had studied, he found himself to be of above average skill and with the help of Tom's knowledge to speed up the learning process, was almost finished studying 4th year material. Of course Harry had also looked into some more advanced spells not taught at Hogwarts to make sure he was prepared enough to defend himself if the need arose, this included some darker spells.

Just last month, on Dudley's birthday trip to the zoo, Harry had been surprised to find that he was a Parselmouth after having a conversation with a Python. Harry had originally assumed he had understood Parseltongue in Tom's memories because Tom understood it , but now Harry had found that he actually possessed the ability. The discovery had given Harry the curiosity to research his lineage, he didn't expect the talent had been inherited from an ancestor; the idea that Tom had transferred the ability to Harry along with the memories certainly made sense. The talent would be extremely valuable to Harry since he would need it when he retrieved some of Tom's Horcruxes. But he would also need to keep it a secret, especially at Hogwarts, since it would make people wary of him were it to be revealed.

Although Harry was no longer avoided by the children at school, he hadn't made any real friends. He didn't feel any sense of belonging in the muggle world, and couldn't relate to his classmates; especially with the Tom's memories making him feel more mature than other children his age. However, school was much more bearable for Harry now that he didn't need to worry about Dudley's gang, he was also able to work to his full potential without fear of the Dursley's reaction to his impressive marks, which were even more substantial with the complete unlocking of Tom's memories.

It was getting late, so Harry decided to start heading back to number 4. Harry gave Mrs. Figg a wave as he passed her on the way.

* * *

Harry checked the post first thing the next morning, something he had been doing for the last few days. After grimacing at the sight of a postcard from Vernon's sister, Marge, Harry was delighted to find that his Hogwarts letter had finally arrived, the letter was addressed in emerald-green ink to:

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Turning the envelope over, Harry inspected the purple wax seal bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms, and then quickly ripped the envelope open to read his letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no longer than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry pulled out a ticket for the Hogwarts Express and a second slip of parchment containing the list of necessary books and equipment; he'd need to convince Vernon to take him to Diagon Alley. Harry also decided that since it what was nearing his birthday he would buy himself an Owl, which he'd use to send the letter confirming he would be attending Hogwarts.

Initially, Uncle Vernon had rapidly become angry when Harry informed him that he'd received his Hogwarts letter. However, after mentioning the fact that attending Hogwarts was free and that he would only need to return to Privet Drive during the summer holidays, Vernon had warmed to the idea promptly and agreed to drop Harry off at the Leaky Cauldron.

After entering Diagon Alley, Harry had quickly bought himself a trunk containing an extra hidden compartment. Afterwards, Harry visited Flourish and Blotts to buy all his first year textbooks as well as some other more advanced books, particularly on Transfiguration; that he planned on keeping in the secret compartment of his new trunk. After refilling his potions ingredients at the Apothecary and buying his other equipment, Harry made his way to Eeylops Owl Emporium, to purchase a pet. He bought a beautiful snowy owl, which he swiftly sent on her first delivery with his confirmation letter to Hogwarts.

With only one item left to purchase, Harry headed towards the shop he'd been the most excited about visiting, Ollivanders Wand Shop. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry, who had been examining the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling, turned swiftly towards the source of the voice. An old man was standing before him, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," replied Harry, surprised that Mr Ollivander hadn't seemed to have aged much since Tom had bought his wand over 50 years ago.

"Ah yes," said Mr Ollivander. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry, gazing at Harry with his creepy silvery eyes. But they bothered Harry very little as he was eager to hear any more information about his parents that Mr Ollivander could tell him.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches." _'So I've been using dad's wand' _realised Harry. "Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were now almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it." He said softly, causing Harry to recall Tom's memory of buying his wand. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then seemed to realise Harry was just here to buy a wand.

"Well now – Mr Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed, sir" said Harry, although he had recently begun to attempt spell casting with his left hand. This had only been progressing slowly, but he hoped he would eventually be competent enough to use dual casting with both his new wand and his father's old wand, which would otherwise be kept on Harry as a back-up.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." This was why Harry was glad that his father's old wand worked so well for him.

Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand, not feeling anything from it, and waved it through the air, Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy Try –"

Harry still not feeling any connection, allowed Mr Ollivander to snatch it back without bothering to give it a wave.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." But this too, felt like just a stick in Harry's hands, there was no connection like he knew Tom had felt, when his wand had chosen him.

The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. Perhaps a wand wouldn't choose Harry, and he would just have to continue using his father's wand, which wasn't a bad match. Although, Harry knew that Tom had gone through almost every wand in the shop before finding his.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, and knew this was _his_ wand, it felt right, like being reunited with a part of himself he hadn't realised was missing. Harry raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr Ollivander cried "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" If Harry were certain Mr Ollivander wasn't an Occlumens, then he might have risked discovering what was so curious by using Legilimency.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave one other feather – just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander paused, watching Harry's reaction. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… After all, He Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry quickly left the wand shop after paying seven gold Galleons for his new wand. But he was troubled by what Mr Ollivander had told him, therefore he decided to take a break and buy some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. As he sat staring at nothing in particular, with his ice cream mostly melted, Harry pondered how he felt about this new development.

Harry felt slightly sickened that his wand could be the brother to Tom's wand, that had performed so many terrible crimes, all of which Harry had seen. But he also understood that he and Tom were connected in a unique way, and this didn't necessarily mean Harry was, as he had worried, similar to Tom.

But this wasn't the thing that worried Harry most about what he had discovered. It was the thrill he'd felt when Mr Ollivander had said he expected great things from Harry. Harry _did_ want to be great, and this frightened him because Tom had felt the same way. Was he _too_ similar to Tom?

'_No'_ thought Harry, this didn't make him evil, he wasn't the same as Tom. Harry made his own choices, and he could still do great things… After all, he was prophesised to vanquish Tom.

Feeling better, Harry left the ice cream parlour and made a quick stop at a shop that sold a variety of magical items. While inside, he purchased two wand holsters, one for his primary, Holly, wand to go on his wrist and the other around his ankle, to hold his father's wand as a back-up for now. He hoped to eventually be proficient enough to use both wands simultaneously.

Afterwards, Harry left Diagon Alley with his new purchases shrunken in his pocket, and took a bus back to Little Whinging.

* * *

Harry spent the remainder of his summer continuing to study from Tom's knowledge, but he also reviewed the First year textbooks to make sure he would remember the material at the start of term.

On September 1st, the Dursleys were happy to take Harry to Kings Cross Station and Vernon, eager to get rid of his nephew, repeatedly asked Harry if he was certain he would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Harry said goodbye to the Dursleys, just as happy as they were to be parting company. Harry assumed Dumbledore had expected Aunt Petunia to inform him on how to get onto the platform, as he knew from Legilimency that Petunia had been onto the platform whenever Lily took the express.

Harry headed towards the barrier that was the entrance way to platform nine and three quarters, receiving the occasional glance because of his large school trunk and snowy Owl, that he had decided to name Hedwig. As he arrived at the hidden entrance, he found that a large family of redheads were preparing to pass though it. So he waited for them to go first, before following them through the hidden barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. The first few carriages were already packed with students, so Harry pushed his trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat. As he moved down the platform, Harry passed many students saying their goodbyes to their families.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then levitated his trunk up and into the carriage. Once his things were all stowed away, Harry sat down next to the window to observe the families seeing their children off to school, feeling slightly depressed that he had no-one to see him off. While watching the crowd, Harry noticed the red-haired family that he'd followed onto the platform were saying goodbyes, and there seemed to be four of them attending Hogwarts this year. Harry wondered what it would be like to have such a large family.

A whistle sounded and the train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with up with the train until it gathered too much speed; than she fell back and waved.

Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He was finally going to Hogwarts, where he belonged and would be able to finally interact with other wizards and witches his age.

The door to the compartment opened and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." The boy said, while holding out his hand to Harry.

Harry shook his hand replying, "Hi, I'm Harry… Harry Potter." The boy's mouth hung open and his eyes darted to Harry's forehead.

"R-really! I mean… are you _really_ Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed as if he wasn't sure whether to believe Harry.

"That _is_ what I just said" replied Harry sarcastically.

"Oh – well, I thought you might be joking." said Ron, the tips of his ears turning pink. "And have you really got – you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead.

This irritated Harry, but he reluctantly pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes…" replied Harry, uncomfortable with how eager Ron was to ask these awkward questions that Harry really didn't want to talk about on his first day of school. Harry had never spoken to others about his past and living with both the Dursleys and Tom's memories had made Harry very secretive.

"So… do you remember anything?" said Ron eagerly, with no regard for the impact his words would have on Harry, who remembered everything about the night his parents were murdered. The tactless questions had progressively irritated Harry, finally causing him to explode at the redhead.

"DO I REMEMBER ANYTHING!... HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!" Harry shouted, while leaning towards the terrified boy. "Are there anymore questions you'd like to ask about the night my parents were _murdered_ before I leave?"

"N-no…" Ron squeaked out.

"Good," said Harry removing his luggage from overhead and slamming the door shut behind him. Harry stormed down the hallway, fuming at Weasley's stupid question. As he continued towards the front of the train searching for a new compartment, Harry barely noticed they were now speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned, to see a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth; she had a bossy sort of voice. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she continued.

But Harry was still annoyed at the Weasley idiot, therefore he abruptly answered, "No, sorry" and continued down the train to search for a compartment.

Harry finally came to a stop around midway down the train, in front of a compartment occupied by only one person, most other compartments had been too crowded for Harry to contemplate joining. He knocked on the door before sliding it open. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Harry, pointing to the empty seat opposite the person, that he could now distinguish as a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes.

"No, help yourself…" answered the boy. After putting his trunk away, Harry sat down next to the window; "I'm Blaise Zabini," introduced the boy holding out his hand. From Voldemort's memories, Harry recalled that the Zabini Family had remained neutral during the war. Harry shook Blaise's offered hand, unsure whether he should tell Blaise his full name after Weasley's reaction.

"Hi, I'm Harry…," Blaise's raised one eyebrow in a silent question; Harry decided to give his full name, hoping Blaise wouldn't have a similar reaction to Weasley. "Harry Potter… I didn't know whether to tell you since this Weasley boy started asking all these annoying questions after I told him, so I left the compartment."

"I see… I hear there are quite a few Weasley's attending Hogwarts this year, hopefully the rest won't be as annoying as their brother" said Blaise.

"Yeah… hopefully," Harry answered, "I don't suppose you know what house you'll be in?"

"I'll most likely be in Slytherin, but perhaps Ravenclaw. The Zabini Family are known for their cunning and ambition after all." Blaise answered, Harry recalled that Blaise's mother was a famously beautiful witch who had married several times, with each of her wealthy husbands dieing a mysterious death, leaving her a lot of gold. That certainly suggested she had ambition and cunning, if she was behind the deaths and had managed to get away with it. "Where do you think you'll go?" asked Blaise.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind any of the houses, and I think I have traits from several," said Harry, "I expect that I'll be sorted into Slytherin though, as my personality fits there best. But it's possible I could be a Gryffindor since my parents were both in that house. I just hope I'm not in the same house as _Weasley_." Harry was quite sure he'd be a Slytherin, which didn't bother him; as he hoped to try and improve their reputation with the other houses.

Around noon there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry, who had only ever had muggle sweets, leapt to his feet and bought some of everything and paid the woman eleven Sickles and seven bronze Knuts, Blaise chose to buy only his favourites.

Harry had been enjoying trying all the different Wizarding sweets, and after eating a Chocolate Frog he was surprised to find a card in the empty wrapper. Harry picked up the card and stared at a man's face he was familiar with from Tom's memories. The man wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name _Albus Dumbledore._ Harry turned over the card and read:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern_

_times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for_

_his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,_

_for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's_

_blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,_

_Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys_

_chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Blaise had been surprised at Harry's eagerness to trying every type of Wizarding sweet, and had finally decided to ask Harry about it. "So, did you not grow up in the Wizarding world?" Questioned Blaise, "I mean, all anyone ever heard was that you'd gone into hiding for your protection."

Harry assumed that Blaise was unsure what Harry's reaction would be; after hearing about Weasley's awkward questions. "No, I was left with my mother's sister and her family in the Muggle world. They didn't want me to know, but I found out I was a wizard when I was 7, but I've been very isolated from the Wizarding world," answered Harry, attempting to avoid any further questions, Harry asked, "So, do you have any siblings attending Hogwarts?"

"No," answered Blaise, "I'm an only child, but I do have a cousin in Ravenclaw, she's a sixth year prefect."

"Knowing a prefect will be helpful if you get caught breaking rules by her," said Harry.

"That reminds me, did you hear about Gringotts?" Blaise asked Harry, who shook his head, "It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, someone tried to rob a high-security vault."

"Really… were they caught?" asked Harry, interested to know as he planned on eventually breaking into Gringotts to steal Hufflepuff's Cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault.

"No, they got away, but Gringotts says that nothing was taken since the vault was emptied the same day," answered Blaise.

'_That's strange'_, thought Harry. Breaking into Gringotts must have been extremely difficult and would have taken a lot of planning. But whatever they were after must have been very valuable to risk the break-in. Harry wouldn't mind learning how the robber had entered and escaped the Goblin bank without getting caught.

Coming out of his contemplation Harry noticed it was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. "I think we should probably put on our school robes now," said Harry.

After changing into their robes, the two boys spent the rest of the journey talking, until a voice echoed through the train: "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a voice call: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The voice belonged to a giant of a man. Illuminated by the light from the lamp, Harry was able to see that the giant's face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but Harry could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" continued the giant, in a voice that Harry vaguely recognised from Tom's memories. Harry realised who it was as Tom had only ever met one person as large as this man, he was called Rubeus Hagrid and had been a student at Hogwarts. Tom had framed Hagrid for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, resulting in Hagrid's expulsion during his third year.

Slipping and stumbling as they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path; Harry resolved to visit Hagrid and get to know him; after all Hagrid was another victim of Tom Riddle, just like Harry was.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There were gasps and appreciative noises as Hagrid led them down the narrow path which had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Harry thought it looked brilliant; seeing it in Tom's memories was nothing compared to experiencing it first-hand.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Blaise were followed into their boat by a round-faced boy and the girl who'd asked Harry if he'd seen a toad on the train. The girl mostly ignored Harry; so Harry assumed she was annoyed at him for earlier, while the round-faced boy was too busy trying to keep a hold of his toad to talk.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people got out of them.

"Trevor!" cried the round-faced boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**A/N:** _I decided that Harry was a bit too advanced after '_tonks*is*cool_' suggested this I have now lowered his level slightly. Since Harry has been learning from Tom's memories for 3 years and also the memories and Harry's natural talent speed up how long he takes to learn it, I feel he would still have advanced quicker than being at Hogwarts for 3 years._

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter, or if you have any questions._


	4. Book I: Ch4: The Serpent's House

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. __Contains excerpts from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._  


_**Chapter 4: The Serpent's House**_

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She hadn't been a teacher when Tom attended, but Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She opened the door wide and led them across the flagged stone floor, past four large hour glasses filled with coloured marbles. The first years followed Professor McGonagall into a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the round-faced boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. Harry was only slightly nervous, as he attempted to flatten his unruly hair, with little success. Next to him, Blaise smoothed down his robes.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Aware he would be in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, an extremely skilled Legilimens; Harry checked his Occlumency shields. Harry noticed that Ron Weasley was telling people that they had to wrestle a troll, '_what an idiot'_ thought Harry. Looking around, he saw that everyone was looking terrified, especially with Weasley's foolish comments. No one was talking much except the bushy-haired girl, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which ones she'd need. _'The teachers must really enjoy frightening them'_ thought Harry, considering that telling the first years how they were to be sorted would avoid all this panic.

Several people behind Harry screamed, turning around he saw that about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the frightened first years. They seemed to be arguing. One that Harry recognised as the Fat Friar was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chance he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. On by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry got into line behind Blaise, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The first years followed Professor McGonagall between the four long tables, at which the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table, where the teachers were positioned. Harry spotted Dumbledore instantly, sitting in the centre of the High Table, in a large golden chair. But Harry was startled to also spot Severus Snape, next to a nervous looking man with a turban; _'at least this gives me a chance to find out who Snape is loyal to' _thought Harry. Professor McGonagall brought them to a halt, facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put what Harry knew to be the Sorting Hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I__'__m pretty,_

_But don__'__t judge on what you see,_

_I__'__ll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I__'__m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There__'__s nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can__'__t see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you__'__ve a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You__'__ll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don__'__t be afraid!_

_And don__'__t get in a flap!_

_You__'__re in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I__'__m a Thinking Cap!__"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, she put on the hat and it sank immediately over her eyes. After a moments pause, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Hannah went to join them.

The row of students slowly shrank as more and more first years were sorted. Expecting to be sorted there, Harry gave particular attention to those placed in Slytherin House. "Bulstrode, Millicent", a large, rather unattractive girl, became the first new Slytherin student and was quickly followed by "Crabbe, Vincent", whose father Harry knew to be a particularly dim-witted Death Eater. The next Slytherin first year was "Davis, Tracey" a small, brown-haired girl.

Harry watched as "Goyle, Gregory", yet another Death Eater's son, was sorted into Slytherin. _'I'll have to keep my eyes open if I am sorted there' _thought Harry.

The bushy haired girl, "Granger, Hermione", was sorted into Gryffindor. "Greengrass, Daphne", a blonde-haired girl, walked up to the hat and promptly became the next Slytherin.

Harry was also surprised to discover the nervous, round-faced boy to be "Longbottom, Neville", who fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide but finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!", which surprised Harry considering how terrified Neville looked. After Neville forgot to take off the hat and had to return it amid gales of laughter, Harry became more determined to befriend Neville.

Harry took an instant dislike for "Malfoy, Draco", whose father was one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters and had bribed his way out of Azkaban. Malfoy swaggered up to the stool, and the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The next Slytherin was "Nott, Theodore", a stringy looking boy who, like Malfoy, was the son of a Death Eater. He was soon followed into Slytherin by "Parkinson, Pansy", a pug-faced girl with short black hair.

Harry was surprised when a pair of Indian twin girls were sorted into different Houses; he was therefore caught off-guard when: "Potter, Harry!" was called.

Mutterings broke out all over the hall and Harry, trying his best not to let it bother him, strode quickly up to the stool.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"He'll definitely be a Gryffindor!"

The last thing that Harry saw was students standing up to get a better look at him and then the hat flopped over his eyes.

_"Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear. _"Oh, what's this… these aren't yours… Well that's certainly something I haven't seen before."_

_'You won't tell anyone, will you?'_ thought Harry.

_"No of course not, I'm forbidden from revealing a student's secrets. Now let's see… plenty of courage, but you're equally as cunning. Not a bad mind, either… you have a thirst for knowledge… but only to prepare for what you know you are destined to face, so Ravenclaw is out. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice desire to prove yourself… you feel your fame is undeserved, but you want to be great… you could be, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no?"_

_'Why are you asking me?' _thought Harry,_ '_you're_ the Sorting hat.'_

_"Sarcastic as well, there's no doubt where you belong now, you will do best in…_SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed out.

Harry pulled the hat off and noticed that he was receiving the least cheers so far. The Slytherin table was divided. About half of them, mostly the upper years, refused to clap, while the rest looked surprised, yet pleased that they had the Boy-Who-Lived in their House.

Looking towards the teachers, Harry saw that Snape was giving him a glare that could compete with the best of Uncle Vernon's. Dumbledore seemed surprised, although he was difficult to read. Hagrid wore a slight frown on his face as he clapped his massive hands. McGonagall looked disappointed, having probably assumed he would be a Gryffindor, but quickly recovered.

Harry slowly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat beside the Bloody Baron, separating Harry from Malfoy. Harry hoped this would prevent the Malfoy heir from speaking to him.

Turning to look at the other Houses, Harry saw that many had still not recovered from the shock of the Boy-Who-Lived being sorted into Slytherin. The Gryffindors seemed to have decided that he was the next Dark Lord and the majority were throwing him angry looks. This included the still unsorted Ron Weasley, who Harry was sure would soon be spreading the story of his earlier outburst on the train.

The Sorting continued until "Weasley, Ronald" became a Gryffindor, and was welcomed enthusiastically by his brothers. Finally "Zabini, Blaise" was the last to be called, and Harry was pleased when the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" Blaise swiftly headed toward the Slytherin table and sat beside Harry. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry noticed some of the looks the Slytherins were giving him, some were aggressive while others were calculative, he wondered if he should have asked the hat for a different House. But then he pushed the idea away, it was too late now and Blaise seemed to want to be his friend.

Noticing that Dumbledore was standing up, Harry looked towards him. "Welcome!" the Headmaster said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Although Harry respected Albus Dumbledore, he was the only one Voldemort had feared after all, Harry couldn't help but think that the old wizard was rather odd. Harry was still unsure when, and if at all, he would divulge his secret to the Headmaster. Harry knew that he would need to if he wanted to hear the full Prophecy soon. Tom, despite his hatred for Dumbledore, had acknowledged the fact that Dumbledore was extremely skilled and clever. The Headmaster's advice would be invaluable in dealing with Tom's secrets.

The tables had suddenly filled with food, so Harry piled his plate high with some of everything he could reach and began to eat. He was taking a sip from his pumpkin juice, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to stare up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

The Pureblood had his white blonde hair slicked back and wore an arrogant expression on his pale, pointed face. Standing either side of the boy were the gorilla-like Crabbe and Goyle, acting as his personal body-guards, Harry assumed.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I noticed you only had this _blood-traitor _for company," said Malfoy as he pointed to Blaise, "you should come sit with some of the better people in Slytherin house. You see, you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it.

"You expect me to sit with you after insulting my friend?" asked Harry, "You're not being very cunning for a Slytherin." Malfoy cheeks flushed pink at the insult. "Besides, why would I want to be friends with the son of a _Death Eater_?"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," said Malfoy slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents."

"Don't threaten me, Malfoy," warned Harry, "Now why don't you run along or I might have to show you why Voldemort" - everyone around Harry flinched as he said the name - "couldn't kill me when I was only one." Malfoy's face paled. Continuing in a louder voice so that the student nearby could hear, Harry said, "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I don't do autographs, even if you are my biggest fan." Malfoy's pale face flushed pink again.

Realising that most of the students nearby were watching them and that most were laughing at him, Malfoy angrily muttered "You've made yourself an enemy today, Potter," before returning to his seat with his bodyguards following obediently.

Turning back to his food, Harry continued eating. "You handled that rather well," commented Blaise.

"Well someone needed to put that snotty brat in his place," replied Harry, "He needs to learn that respect is earned, not inherited."

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent. "Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

That was something Harry was looking forward to, he'd not had a chance to try out a broomstick yet and Tom had been terrible at flying.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

This surprised Harry, he was certain Dumbledore wouldn't joke around like that. _'What could possibly be down that corridor?'_ wondered Harry.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore, with a flick of his wand, conjured a long golden ribbon which twisted itself into the lyrics for the song. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Most of the Slytherins weren't very enthusiastic compared to the rest of the school.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore bid the students goodnight and Harry followed as the Slytherin Prefects led the first years out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons, where their common room resided.

They stopped in front a bare, damp stone wall and the Slytherin Prefect began to speak, "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and the password is Parselmouth." A stone door concealed in the wall slid open and they entered the common room.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed green leather chairs.

The Prefects then led them to their dormitories. Slytherin's dormitories were positioned on the same level as their common room, unlike the other Houses. Arranged around their rectangular dorm room were six four-poster beds hung with brilliant green, velvet curtains. Malfoy quickly selected a bed, with Crabbe and Goyle taking the beds either side of him. While Harry picked the one closest to the door and Blaise took the one beside him, leaving the last for Nott, who Harry noticed hadn't spoken much tonight.

Harry and Blaise chatted for a short time before bidding each other goodnight. Harry placed a sticking charm on his bed curtains in case Malfoy tried something in the night. Not feeling tired yet; Harry pulled out _Duelling and Transfiguration_ and began to read on the uses of Transfiguration in blocking curses.

* * *

Severus was angry.

No, that was a lie.

He was _furious_.

Severus couldn't believe the Potter brat had the nerve to get himself sorted into _his _House.

Severus had been so livid that he'd fled the Hall as soon as the feast was finished and locked himself in his personal quarters. He'd also neglected to perform his usual duty of intimidating his new first year 'snakes' into following the House rules. It was lucky tomorrow was a Sunday and no classes were scheduled, tomorrow he'd have the opportunity to make sure the first years didn't embarrass the House.

Even worse, the brat looked exactly like James Potter. If the brat hadn't had _her _eyes, Severus would have had a hard time not acting like some _impulsive Gryffindor_ and wringing the brat's neck.

Severus was certain that Potter would be just as arrogant as his father, perhaps even more so with the additional fame of being the _Brat_-Who-Lived. Potter would no doubt be breaking rules and expecting some kind of special treatment. _'Well, come first Potions lesson the arrogant brat is in for a shock,' _thought Severus viciously.

* * *

"There, look."

"Where?"

"The one wearing the glasses?"

"You think he's evil?"

"Maybe, it would explain how he defeated You-Know-Who."

"Did you see his scar?"

"How can the Boy-Who-Lived be a _Slytherin_?"

"He'll probably be the next Dark Lord."

The whispers started as soon as Harry entered the Great Hall alongside Blaise the next morning. Harry was relieved that he had woken up early and the hall wasn't yet full, as many students had decided to have a lie-in since September 2nd fell on a Sunday. Therefore, classes didn't begin until tomorrow.

Harry had expected that being sorted into Slytherin might concern some of the other students, but he hadn't anticipated them being so hostile towards him. There certainly hadn't been this much prejudice against Slytherin House when Tom had attended the school. Harry realised just how much the war must have tainted peoples attitude towards Slytherin House.

After breakfast, Blaise told Harry he planned on returning to the dorm to write a letter to his mother before heading to the Owlery to post it. Harry decided to use Blaise's absence to inspect the Diadem Horcrux in the Room of Requirement. He separated from Blaise in the Entrance Hall with the excuse of exploring the castle.

Harry only wanted to check on the Diadem, after all it had been placed there over 20 years ago with no defence save for the difficulty of actually finding it amongst the rest of the room's items. There was also the dilemma that Harry had no way of destroying the Horcruxes yet, Fiendfyre was too advanced for Harry to even try, let alone control. Harry also wasn't yet confident enough in his skill to risk entering the Chamber of Secrets and trying to kill the Basilisk for its venom, as it could only be controlled by the Heir of Slytherin.

Noticing he was receiving more stares and whispers from those students only now arriving for breakfast, Harry was relieved he knew the shortcuts to mostly avoid further attention on his way to the Room of Requirement. Once he was out of site of anyone in a secret passageway, Harry used the opportunity to cast a Disillusionment charm on himself as well as Silencing charms to his feet. Tom had discovered that the portraits reported anything suspicious back to the Headmaster, but Armando Dippet, the Headmaster at the time was much easier to fool than Dumbledore who hadn never been fooled by Tom's charm. Harry certainly wasn't ready to reveal his secret to Dumbledore, so it would be best to avoid provoking the Headmasters suspicion.

After arriving at the blank stretch of wall on the 7th floor corridor, Harry walked up and down in front of it three times while thinking _'I need a place to hide something…'_ After the door materialised, Harry swiftly slipped inside, closing the door behind him and hastily removed the Disillusionment and Silencing charms. Harry had entered into a room the size of a cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts students.

He quickly navigated his way through the maze of alleyways constructed from centuries of hidden junk, coming to a halt beside a large cupboard which seemed to have had acid thrown at its blistered surface. Harry inspected the place he knew the Diadem to be hidden. Finding it still there he decided to have a browse around; after all, the place was overflowing with hidden items which Harry was sure might contain something he could put to use. Harry eventually settled on a few ancient looking books that he'd like to have a look through. He decided that he would perhaps have another look around when he returned to destroy the Horcrux as he was leaving the diadem here for now. After all, the room was a more secure hiding place than any he could devise and there was no need to be concerned of Voldemort retrieving it anytime soon, given that he was currently nothing more than a spirit.

Harry had been surprised that Tom had left his Horcrux with no more protection than an anti-summoning charm. Tom had certainly been arrogant to believe he was the only person to know of this room, _'Where did he think all this junk came from in the first place'_ mused Harry.

After pocketing the items with the help of a Shrinking charm, Harry re-applied the Disillusionment and Silencing charms to exit the room without being noticed by the Tapestry on the opposite wall. Deciding that it would be best to make it look like he had in fact been exploring the castle, Harry entered an isolated passageway to remove the charms before making his way towards the main staircase.

Beginning the climb down the massive swivelling staircase from the 7th floor, Harry stopped upon noticing Neville Longbottom heading towards him. Harry decided he might as well make use of the opportunity to talk to Neville, "Hey… Longbottom!" called Harry. The round-faced boy had now reached a step almost level with Harry; he looked up upon hearing his name called. Spotting Harry, Neville's eyes bulged and his face rapidly paled. Neville let out a small squeak before promptly running up the staircase as quickly as was possible with the hindrance caused by his own clumsiness.

_'Great'_ thought Harry, _'Weasley must have already been spreading some over-exaggerated story of my outburst on the train.'_ Subsequently, Neville was too frightened to even talk to Harry. _'The Sorting Hat must have seen _something_ in Neville to place him in Gryffindor'_ thought Harry.

_'Perhaps I should focus on making friends in my own House first' _thought Harry, as he began making his way down the staircases and to the Dungeons, this made Harry contemplate who he could attempt to befriend among the first year Slytherins. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were definitely out, Parkinson appeared to be particularly smitten with Malfoy or the Malfoy name, Harry was uncertain which.

Harry was unsure of Bulstrode, she wasn't really included in Malfoy's group; but she seemed most like a female version of Crabbe or Goyle, which wasn't a good thing in Harry's opinion. Nott appeared to be a bit of a loner but Harry expected that he would support Malfoy if forced to choose a side - After all, Harry knew that the Nott's father was a Death Eater. Harry had noticed that Nott mostly observed his fellow Housemates, he would certainly have to keep an eye on Nott.

Realising he had already arrived at the blank stretch of wall concealing the Slytherin Common Room, Harry muttered the password and entered. Scanning the room in search of Blaise, Harry found him to be sitting near the corner talking to Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. These were the only two Slytherins Harry would consider getting to know. From Tom's memories Harry knew that the Greengrass family had stayed neutral during the war, even when threatened to join Voldemort. They had subsequently gone in to hiding; Voldemort was unaware of where they had fled to. Harry didn't know much about Davis, but he was aware that the Davis family had no links to Voldemort . So far, Davis and Greengrass had stayed together and mostly avoided Malfoy's attention.

Deciding to take advantage of the chance to talk with them, Harry made his way over to the group.

"Hey, Blaise," called Harry in greeting.

"I see you managed to find your way back," Blaise replied as Harry took a seat beside him on the green leather couch.

"Yes, eventually," Harry answered, before looking towards the two girls. Greengrass had honey-blonde hair and dark green eyes, while Davis was more petite with chestnut-brown hair and brown eyes. "I haven't had the chance to speak with you yet, I'm Harry Potter."

"No need to introduce yourself Potter, we already know who you are… I'm Daphne Greengrass…" the Pureblood girl trailed off, turning towards Davis and signalling for her friend to introduce herself.

"And I'm Tracey Davis," she said, while holding out her hand for Harry.

"It's nice meet you," replied Harry while shaking her hand.

"So, are you looking forward to classes tomorrow?" asked Tracey.

"Of course. I haven't really had a chance to practice or experience magic since my relatives are muggles," lied Harry smoothly. Harry noticed Daphne frown slightly at this.

"I didn't know you lived with muggles," lowering her voice, Tracey continued, "I'm actually a half-blood, my father is a wizard so I had the chance to try some magic before starting Hogwarts."

"I nearly forgot to mention, Harry," interrupted Blaise, "while you were gone the Prefects announced that Professor Snape is coming to the common room before dinner to speak to the first years."

The four Slytherins continued talking until they had to head to the Great Hall for lunch. While Tracey was friendly towards Harry, he noticed that Daphne didn't participate in the conversation much, preferring to observe instead. When Daphne did speak, she seemed somewhat cool towards him.

After lunch, the first year Slytherins returned to the common room and occupied themselves until their Head of House's arrival.

* * *

At five thirty, Professor Snape swept into the Slytherin common room with his customary scowl in place. Coming to a stop in front of them, Harry watched as their Head of House scrutinised each of his new Slytherin students with his cold black eyes. When Snape's gaze was directed at him, Harry noticed the particularly hateful expression that appeared on the man's sallow face.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," began the hook-nosed Professor, "I am Professor Snape, your Head of House. You have already been here for one night, so I trust you all managed to find your dormitories. If you have any difficulty finding your way around the school, the nearest Prefect will be able to assist you, preferably a Slytherin Prefect as the other Houses have a strong dislike for Slytherins."

"You are all Slytherins," stated Snape. "Slytherin is a proud and noble House. Therefore, there are certain rules I expect each and every one of you to follow. Firstly, outside the common room I expect my Slytherins to conduct themselves as a young Wizarding lady or gentleman should. I will _not_," Snape paused and his black eyes bored into each of them, "tolerate you embarrassing the rest of the House. Any problems between you and your fellow Housemates are to be resolved within the privacy of this common room."

"While I do not condone rule breaking," at this, Snape looked sharply at Harry, "Slytherin is the House of cunning. Therefore, I expect my Snakes to not get _caught_ breaking the rules. If I hear that any of you have broken these rules, you will answer to me. Do I make myself clear?"

The first years nodded.

"Good," continued Snape. "Classes begin tomorrow, so I expect you all to be at breakfast on time. These are your class schedules," said Snape, placing them on the nearby table. "It is almost dinner time, I will see you in class on Friday. Good evening." Turning on his heel, Snape swept out of the common room.

Harry turned to Blaise, who was standing beside him. "Well, he seemed like a pleasant bloke," commented Harry amusedly.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, which is slightly longer than I had planned._

_I've decided to get rid of the Brazilian Jiu Jitsu lessons as it won't really be used in the story, Harry joined the local Football team instead._

_Also, my Profile page contains some additional information on the story, if you're interested._


	5. Book I: Ch5: The Potions Master

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. __Contains excerpts from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._  


_**Chaper 5: The Potions Master  
**_

Harry's initial impression that Professor McGonagall was not a teacher to cross was confirmed only a few days into the start of term. Ron Weasley's late entrance to Transfiguration earned him a talking-to from the Gryffindor Head of House. Harry felt entitled to a moment of savouring Weasley's resulting embarrassment, which was accentuated by the sniggers from the watching Slytherins.

So far, Harry had mostly enjoyed the classes. However, a few had been particularly disappointing. History of Magic was by far the most boring, Blaise had been the most disappointed, because History was one of his favourite subjects. He and Harry had therefore begun to study it in the library together. Harry had mostly neglected to learn much beyond the current century, however, Blaise was already possessed a vast knowledge on History.

Defence Against the Dark Arts only succeeded at being more interesting than History of Magic because the teacher was actually alive. Harry was hopeful that Quirrell wouldn't continue to read from the textbook for the remainder of the year. Harry was further irritated by the twinges of pain in his scar that occurred during the stuttering Professor's lessons.

Nevertheless, the other classes had been enjoyable. Herbology was quite fun, mostly because of the practical lessons, Harry enjoyed imagining how Aunt Petunia would react if she were to find some of the magical plants they would be studying in her beloved garden. Harry had taken a likening to Professor Flitwick's classes, the tiny wizard was both a very good instructor and unbiased towards any single House. Astronomy was another subject that fascinated Blaise, Harry hadn't studied much of the subject yet, but he found the late night classes interesting.

Their first Potions lesson wasn't until the end of the week, Harry was eager to discover what kind of instructor Snape would be, especially after some of the stories he'd heard about the Potions Master.

Presently, they were in their first Transfiguration lesson, which begun with a lengthy lecture on the complexity of Transfiguration and the behaviour the stern teacher expected in her classroom. After having the class write extensive notes on Transfiguration Theory, Professor McGonagall gave each student a match stick and asked them to turn it into a needle.

Taking out his wand, Harry noticed that his classmates had already begun attempting the Transfiguration, with little success. This included Blaise, who sat beside Harry. Aiming his wand at the match stick, Harry took his time to concentrate on how the match stick would be Transfigured and ensure the needle was as perfect as possible. Carefully pronouncing the incantation, along with several precise wand motions, Harry was pleased as his match stick transformed into a perfectly-shaped needle. After pretending to check the instructions on reverting a transfigured object back to it's original form, Harry re-transfigured his needle back into a match stick. After performing the Transfiguration several times, Professor McGonagall came over to his desk and began inspecting his Transfigured needle.

"Mr. Potter, this Transfiguration is perfect, I'm pleased to see you've inherited your father's talent for Transfiguration," remarked Professor McGonagall, a warm smile appearing upon her wrinkled face. "Ten points to… _Slytherin_." The smile appeared more forced upon having to award the points Slytherin.

Harry was amused to notice Granger sneaking envious looks his way. The Professor swiftly left to attempt to prevent Ron Weasley from blowing-up his desk, in his frustration at the lack of success with the spell, the Gryffindor boy had begun to employ violent wand motions.

Noticing Blaise was having some trouble with the spell, Harry tried to give him a few helpful tips. He'd attempted to help Greengrass who was becoming noticeably irritated, but she had rejected his help.

At the lessons end, Neville darted for the door and Harry resignedly admitted that he'd have to contemplate a different approach to engaging Neville in conversation. After, informing Blaise he'd meet him in the common room, Harry walked over to the Professor McGonagall's desk, causing her to look up in silent question.

"Professor…" began Harry, "you mentioned that I had my father's talent for Transfiguration… I was wondering if you could tell me anything else about my parents? You see, my relatives never really spoke about them." A frown appeared upon the Professor's face.

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to tell you about your parents, Mr. Potter. However, I know Rubeus Hagrid has been eager to meet you, and he knew your parents very well. If you were to send him an owl, I'm sure he'd be delighted to invite you over." A smile worked it's way onto Harry's face.

"Thanks Professor," Harry replied, pleased at the arrival of the perfect opportunity to get to know Hagrid.

* * *

Harry set out to post his letter to Hagrid, straight away. The journey to the Owlery was devoid of students, the lure of lunch and the chance to chat freely with their friends had seen to that. As Harry neared the doorway to the Owlery, he heard voices. Upon entering the room, he was met with a rather odd sight. The Weasley twins were trying to attach their mail to several owls which, strangely, consisted of one toilet seat. Alarmed at someone entering the room, the Twins moved to block the toilet seat from view.

"Phew… just an ickle firstie," began one of the ginger-haired boys, "thought you were Filch for a moment there."

"Hold on…" the other twin began, his expression shifting to one of suspicion. "You're Harry Potter… a _Slytherin_. Not planning on running to Filch, are you?"

"Why would I do that? I see no harm in two students sending home a little… _souvenir _to let their family know they're thinking about them." Harry joked.

A relieved grin came to the Twins' faces. "Wait a minute George, if what our dear brother Ron said, is true…" began Fred, an amused expression appearing on his features.

"…then we have much worse than getting caught by Filch to worry about." continued the other Twin, George.

"How long do you think it will take for them to discover our bloody and violent murder?"

"For noticing someone as devilishly handsome as _me _disappearing… not long at all. You on the other hand, dear brother…" The Twins suddenly jumped at each other and began wrestling, Harry couldn't help but laugh. The two identical boys seemed to suddenly remember that he was still there.

"Well, Potter…" said one of the Twins, but Harry had lost track of which one was which. "We had better get back to…"

A pensive expression appeared upon the boys face and his eyes darted from the toilet seat to Harry. Following a hurriedly whispered conversation between the Weasley twins, they'd somehow convinced Harry to sign the toilet seat, bizarrely.

The Twins thanked Harry before heading back to the castle. Leaving Harry confused, trying to recall why he'd come to the Owlery to begin with.

* * *

"Harry Potter. Our new... _celebrity_."

By now, Harry was certain that Snape loathed him. He'd been told that Snape favored students from his own house, so why did the Potions Master have it out for him? Was Snape still loyal to Voldemort and hated Harry because he had defeated the Dark Lord? Perhaps he was angry that the Boy-Who-Lived had been sorted into Slytherin.

The sound of Snape's voice shook Harry from his thoughts. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," The Potion Master's voice was little more than a whisper, captivating the entire class. Apparently, Snape also shared with Professor McGonagall the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence met Snape's pronouncement.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'_Draught of Living Death' _Voldemort's memories told him, despite not having reached the potion during his studies. Harry was reluctant to display what would not normally be learnt until later years. Harry remained silent.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut… fame clearly isn't everything." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with laughter and sniggers came from some of the Gryffindors, Weasley most notably. Others exchanged confused looks at the sight of Snape targeting one of his own Snakes.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." Harry ground out through gritted teeth. The laughter was beginning to really irritate him, Snape smug look wasn't helping much either.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. Snape had won, but Harry refused to show weakness in front of his classmates. Despite his anger, Harry knew he couldn't react to the Professor's goading. After all, the Head of House held the power to make Harry's time at Hogwarts miserable.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. While a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Well, why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummage for quills and parchment.

Harry had been considering bringing up Snape's friendship with Lily Potter after class, but Harry was so pissed off that he was desperate to escape the dingy classroom.

* * *

Harry skimmed a rock along the surface of the lake, the fresh air had swiftly soothed his anger. Upon reflection, Harry was disappointed he'd allowed Snape to get to him so easily. He'd also have to find a way to get back at Malfoy for his constant mocking laughter, during Snape's goading.

Looking at his watch, Harry decided to begin heading over to Hagrid's hut, the half-giant was expecting him for tea soon.

When Harry knocked there was a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying "_Back_, Fang… _back_." Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "_Back_, Fang."

He let Harry in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"'lo Harry, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," smiled Hagrid. "Make yerself at home." Hagrid began pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Professor McGongall told me you knew my parents well, could you tell me about them?" asked Harry.

"Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes. Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," Hagrid began fondly. "Yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day."

Hagrid spent the afternoon telling Harry all he could about Lily and James Potter - how James spent most of his time at Hogwarts trying to get Lily to go out with him, how Lily was every teachers' favourite student and about all the prank James and his friends pulled.

Harry listened captivated, while preteing to enjoy the rock cakes that almost broke his teeth. After Hagrid began getting teary-eyed, the conversation turned to Harry's classes. Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and asked if Snape might have any reason to dislike him, especially as he normally favoured students from his own house.

"Well, he an' yer dad didn't exactly get along," admitted Hagrid, this was all Harry could get out of the half-giant.

Following the lull in the conversation, Hagrid went to get more tea. Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered Blaise telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts. But this article was a week old, why had Hagrid kept it?

Harry's suspicions were raised further, when Hagrid frantically snatched the article from Harry's hands after he began to ask about the break-in. Hagrid avoided Harry's questions and sent him back to the castle with the excuse of needing an early night, at five-thirty in the evening.

'_What does Hagrid know that he's trying to hide?'_ thought Harry, as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know its been like a year and a half since I said I would be updating soon, but real life got in the way. I apologise to any readers who have been waiting for this update, I know what it's like. __During the extended hiatus I have been refining my plot outline as I already had the entire story planned out._

_Not much really happened in this chapter, but the story will begin to diverge from canon alot more in later books.  
_

_I hope you enjoy the new chapter, please review and tell me what you think, point out any mistakes and constructive criticism is always welcomed._


	6. Book I: Ch6: The Troll

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does._

**_Chapter 6: The Troll_**

"_HARRY POTTER!" _Harry's heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Madam Hooch was running towards him. He quickly pocketed the Remembrall he'd just caught. "Follow me, Potter." The Flying Instructor turned and began leading him back towards the school.

Harry caught sight of Malfoy's triumphant face as he left. "Do send us a postcard, Potter!" Malfoy gloated.

'_I knew I should have ignored that ponce, Malfoy,'_ thought Harry, furiously. He'd really been enjoying the lesson, too. But, he just couldn't stand by and allow Malfoy to ridicule Neville, while the Gryffindors did nothing. Harry couldn't help being reminded of the way Dudley used to bully him.

Madam Hooch had lead him down to the Dungeons, that could only mean one thing - _Snape_.

They stopped outside the Potion Professor's Office, Harry was told to wait outside while Madam Hooch had a word with Snape.

'_What kind of horrifying punishment would Snape come up with?'_ Harry wondered. Snape would probably push for expulsion, he just knew it.

The door opened and Madam Hooch left swiftly, she still had a flying lessons to supervise.

"Get in here _now_, Potter!" Snape growled. Harry trudged into the gloomy office. "Madam Hooch tells me you ignored her instructions to stay on the ground during her absence. _However_, she also tells me you're one of the most naturally gifted fliers she's seen. That was your first time on a broomstick, was it not, Potter?" Snape questioned, a calculating expression on his pale face.

"Yes, Sir…" Harry responded, unsure where Snape was going.

"Well then, you'll need to order your own Broomstick…" Snape drawled, a strange gleam appearing in his eyes, "…because you're the new Slytherin Seeker."

Harry searched Snape's face for some kind of deception. _'Surely he must be joking… any minute now he'll haul me up to the Headmaster and try to get me expelled,'_ thought Harry, perplexed.

"Of course, even _celebrities _must be punished for breaking the rules," Snape began. "You'll be serving detentions with _me_…until I decide you've been suitably punished." It _had _been too good to be true.

A bemused smirk crept onto Snape's face. "Your flying ability is no doubt inherited from your _arrogant _Father… if only he could see his son now, the _Slytherin_ Seeker," mocked Snape. "Now get out of my sight, Potter!"

A relieved Harry exited the office before Snape decided to punish him more harshly. Feeling the cool glass of the Remembrall in his pocket, Harry headed towards the Hospital wing.

He found Neville perched on the edge of a Hospital bed, he appeared to be fully healed.

"Hello, Neville…" began Harry, hoping the Gryffindor wouldn't flee again, "how's the wrist?" Neville's gaze snapped to Harry.

"F-f-fine…" Neville stuttered, a guarded expression on his round-face.

"You dropped this when you fell," said Harry, holding out the Remembrall. The plump boy's face brightened as he hesitantly took the glass ball from Harry. "Malfoy tried to take it, but I got it back from him." Harry explained.

"Thanks," mumbled Neville.

"I've been trying to speak with you, but I guess you heard some misleading rumours from Weasley," started Harry. "Did you know our parents went to Hogwarts together? That's what Hagrid told me, anyway."

"Gran did mention that once, I think," Neville replied.

"How about you come down to Hagrid's with me, I was planning on going to see him this afternoon. He's been telling me about my parents, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing some stories about your parents, too."

Neville hesitated for a second. "I'd like that," he said, a small smile creeping onto his round face.

* * *

"You lucky git! No doubt, when Malfoy hears, he'll will go crying to his father." Blaise said, upon learning Harry had become the new Slytherin Seeker, before giving Harry a congratulatory pat on the back.

Later that afternoon, Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, approached Harry. Flint was rather sceptical of having a first year on the Quidditch team, but he soon changed his mind after watching Harry perform some flying manoeuvres out on the Quidditch pitch. Afterwards, Flint explained the rules of the sport to Harry.

Harry and Blaise had then spent the evening looking through a Quidditch catalogue that Flint had supplied Harry with to order a broomstick. He eventually decided on the latest model, the Nimbus Two Thousand. It was the most expensive broom, but Harry felt comfortable treating himself, considering, he hadn't bought himself anything luxurious since obtaining his inheritance.

Harry had briefly spoken to Neville a few times after lessons shared with the Gryffindors, they planned on going to visit Hagrid again soon. He had also spent some time in the library, helping Neville with Potions homework. Slowly, the clumsy Gryffindor was becoming more relaxed around Harry.

Several days later, during the morning post, six large screech owls delivered Harry's new broom. Noticing suspicious glances from a number of students, Harry grabbed the package with plans of opening it somewhere more secluded.

He rushed through the huge wooden doors to the Entrance Hall, only to be sent sprawling from a collision with another student, who had been racing to enter the Great Hall. Glancing at the other fallen student, Harry quickly recognised the gangly form of Ron Weasley. The redhead was eyeing the long thin package that had landed in his lap, suspiciously. Some of the package had torn in the collision and parts of the broomstick had become visible.

Over the noise of the Great Hall, Harry could discern approaching footsteps. Malfoy and his two goons appeared. "I knew it! Potter's trying to sneak a broomstick in!" Malfoy said gleefully, pointing at the torn package, "give it here _Weasel_, Professor Snape will need to hear about this."

Weasley's ears turned pink at the name, but he had just noticed the golden lettering at the end of the handle. "A NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND!" Weasley remarked in disbelief. "What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"

Malfoy's cheeks flushed angrily. "How does it feel Weasley, holding a broomstick worth more than that pigsty your family calls a house?"

Weasley's expression turned furious at Malfoy's insult. Weasley went for his wand.

"_Enough_," Snape's oily voice interrupted, he'd appeared soundlessly from the dungeons. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for starting a fight, Weasley."

Weasley looked at Snape in disbelief. "But-"

"Potter's trying to sneak a broomstick in, sir," interrupted a grinning Malfoy.

"I see… what model is it, Potter?" Snape enquired.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir."

"Good, good… I look forward to the first match," Snape said with a smirk. Malfoy and Weasley both watched on with incredulous expressions. "I will be most _displeased… _if I catch you fighting again, Weasley." Snape whirled on his heel and strode back towards the dungeons.

"If there weren't so many teachers around, I'd take you on, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact."

"I accept. Seamus will be my second, who's yours?" Weasley's face was still flushed with anger.

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

"Are you really going to duel him tonight, Malfoy?" Harry asked, after Weasley had left.

Draco chuckled. "Of course not, Potter."

This duel had given Harry an idea. However, it seemed Malfoy would need to be persuaded that turning up for the duel was a good idea. Harry smiled to himself, if everything went to plan, it would be like taking out two birds with one stone.

* * *

"Knight to E6." Harry watched as Blaise's knight smashed his rook. Harry was getting slaughtered.

Since meeting him, Harry had quickly come to realise that Blaise was slightly cocky, nothing like Malfoy's arrogance, but he certainly wasn't short of self-confidence. Harry was sure, Blaise wouldn't let him forget about his domination of their chess matches.

"So Harry, any ideas why Malfoy is staring at you like you stole his hair gel?" Malfoy certainly did look pissed, observed Harry.

"Well, I may have convinced him to go and duel Weasley after curfew last night, and then tipped Filch off."

"And how exactly did you _convince _Malfoy?" Blaise asked, intrigued.

"It wasn't very difficult, to be honest. I told him he should go to the duel, and pretended I wanted to be his second so that I could see Weasley humiliated," explained Harry. "As I had expected, he refused, but he'd been convinced that I simply wanted to witness Weasley's humiliation. So I mentioned what a poor wizard Weasley is and how Malfoy would wipe the floor with him. Malfoy soon became much more enthusiastic about the duel, and I left to send an owl to Filch."

"I'm impressed, Potter." Blaise chuckled. "It's just a pity you're not as good at chess as you are at manipulating people."

"Very funny. I'll beat you eventually," replied Harry, glancing at his watch. "Lunch break is almost over, we'd better head to Transfiguration."

While they were queued up outside Professor McGonagall's classroom, Harry was pulled aside by an anxious Neville.

"Harry, I need to speak to you after class," Neville rushed out.

Whatever Neville needed to say seemed important. So, after class, Harry led Neville out into the Hogwarts grounds, away form any curious students or nosey portraits.

"Last night, Ron had a duel with Malfoy-"

"Yeah, I know about that. What happened?" Harry interrupted. Malfoy had kept quiet about last night's events.

"Well, Hermione and I ended up going with him. But, just as they were about to start the duel, Filch turned up. We all legged it and got separated. Ron was caught, and Hermione and I ended up on the Third floor."

Harry frowned. "The forbidden corridor, did you see anything?"

Neville nodded. "There was this giant three-headed dog! Hermione says it was standing on a trap door, she reckons it's guarding something."

'_A giant three-headed dog in a school full of children,'_ thought Harry. _'Whatever's being guarded must be incredibly important.'_

Harry was slightly disappointed that Malfoy had escaped Filch, however, the discovery of a giant three-headed dog inside Hogwarts had piqued his interest.

It was clear something peculiar was going on at Hogwarts, and what exactly that was, Harry planned on finding out.

* * *

Despite it being one of the most important days in the Wizarding calendar, Harry couldn't bring himself to enjoy Halloween - the anniversary or his Parents' deaths. He'd decided against attending the celebratory feast. Instead, opting to stay in the Slytherin dorms.

First year homework presented very little challenge to Harry. Therefore, he had been able to continue working through knowledge from Tom's later school years. He'd just about perfected his casting of the Imperturbable Charm.

After glancing at his watch, Harry decided he'd head up to the library and try to make a start on tracing back his family history. With Snape's detentions and Quidditch practice taking up any spare time not spent completing homework, he'd not had a chance to begin investigating his ancestry.

It was just as the concealed stone door to the common room slid shut, that he heard it. A high, terrified scream.

A student was in trouble. He'd already begun running, wand in hand, as the scream was followed by a thunderous roar and a series of crashes.

His trainers skidded on the stone floor as he turned sharply into the entrance of a disused classroom. Desks and chairs lay completely smashed, but Harry was more focused on the twelve foot troll raising it's huge wooden club over its head, preparing to crush the student it had finally managed to corner.

Knowing he _had _to act now, Harry did the first thing that popped into his head. The nonverbal severing curse erupted from his wand, carving clean through the huge wooden club, just above the trolls fist. As the top of the severed club begun to arc downwards, the troll peered up in confusion at it's now, much lighter, club. A horrible crunch resonated within the wrecked classroom as the club smashed into the troll's face.

The whole room trembled as the troll crashed to the floor. Dust hung in the air as Harry rushed over to the shaken student. Her wand was clutched in her grasp and a shocked expression on her face.

"Greengrass?" Harry said, surprised, "are you hurt?"

Before she could answer, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.

Snape bent over the troll. Certain that the creature was out cold, Snape directed his furious gaze towards Harry. "_Potter_! Weren't you listening when Professor Quirrell warned everyone there was a _troll _down here?"

"Warned - oh, was this at the feast? I wasn't at the feast, Professor. I didn't feel like celebrating… _today_." McGonagall's previously livid expression, softened, even Snape's anger appeared diminished. "I was heading to the library when I heard Greengrass' scream."

Snape turned to his other student. "And why were you in the dungeons, Miss Greengrass?"

It appeared Greengrass hadn't quite gotten over the shock of the troll attack. "I - I left early after I heard Potter hadn't come to the feast." That was strange, Greengrass had completely ignored him whenever he'd attempted to speak with her.

"I see," Snape replied. "And how exactly did two _first _years manage to defeat a full-grown mountain troll?"

"I'm not really sure, sir," lied Harry. Snape wore a sceptical expression. "The troll was about to finish off Greengrass and I just… reacted. I think it must have been accidental magic, 'cause I don't remember saying an incantation."

Snape's eyes were still boring into him and he felt a weak brush of Legilimency. Harry pushed fake thoughts to the front of his mind, of confusion at performing accidental magic to defeat the troll. The invasion withdrew, but this was one more incident to add to his growing list of reasons for beginning to dislike Snape.

Harry gave a brief summary of how he had defeated the troll, before Snape asked "Is this what happened, Greengrass?"

"It is, sir," the pureblood girl replied. It seemed she had managed to pull herself together.

Satisfied with his interrogation, Snape sent them both back to the Slytherin common room.

As they walked through the dank dungeon corridors, Harry couldn't help wondering how a mountain troll had entered the castle. His musing was interrupted, however, by Greengrass' voice.

"By the way, Potter… I want to thank you for saving my life, even after I've been a complete arse to you." Harry didn't need Legilimency to know she was being sincere.

They'd arrived at the concealed door to the common room, upon entering they found it deserted. The rest of Slytherin house were likely still being held in the Great Hall.

Greengrass led him towards a pair of armchairs, tucked in the corner of the common room, to continue their conversation.

"Were you telling the truth about why you left the feast?" Harry asked.

"I was." Greengrass replied. "Zabini told me why you weren't coming to the feast. I understand what it's like, I had to grow up with out my mother, too. She... died in childbirth."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry said, in surprise. Despite her attempts to conceal it, Harry could see that Greengrass was emotional, talking about her mother.

"I had planned on trying to cheer you up, and maybe give you some company." She continued.

"But, why? Harry asked in confusion. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I guess I owe you an explanation. Everyone has their opinions about the Boy-Who-Lived. My father, is an unspeakable, do you know what that is?" Harry nodded. "I can't tell you about his work because I don't actually know what he does, but he's always had this… _belief _that your defeat of the Dark Lord was a sign that you possess exceptional power. He also thinks that you're 'destined for greatness', as he likes to put it. I, myself, have always been… _sceptical _that you would be different to any other wizard."

The rest of Slytherin house had finally started to enter the common room, and a low murmur of conversation, speculating on the troll incident, began to fill the room.

"When I learned you were on the train, I was positively dreading meeting you. I was expecting some arrogant arsehole, who'd grown up being told how great he was, someone like Malfoy. I was just as surprised as everyone else when the Sorting Hat placed you here. Most of Slytherin wasn't too pleased with you being in their house, and I knew that anyone that associated with you would be alienated by the rest of the house."

"So you ignored me," stated Harry.

"Yes, but I still watched you closely," explained Greengrass. "I soon began to realise that my assumptions about you were horribly wrong. My impression of you has completely changed, and after the way you handled that troll, I can't help thinking, perhaps my father is right."

"Like I told Snape, it was accidental magic," Harry tried to convince her, but she still looked sceptical.

"It didn't look like that to me," she frowned. "You seemed too… in control for it to have been accidental magic."

"Well, now that you've realised that I'm nothing like that git, Malfoy, what do you plan on doing?" Harry queried, in an attempt to change to subject.

"I was hoping you'd still be willing to speak with me, and maybe... we could become friends?" Greengrass looked at him, hopefully.

"Sure." Harry smiled. "As long as you promise _never _to compare me to Malfoy again."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, thanks to those who took the time to leave a review._

_Please review and tell me what you think, point out any mistakes and constructive criticism is always welcomed._


End file.
